CID PE ATTACK
by Sheeraz Ahmed
Summary: Friends is story me cid ko challenges ka smna krna prega action or suspense dekhne milega or me apke liye ever time cid challenges story lauga so plz reviews zyada kre
1. CID PE ATTACK 1

**Dosto Ye meri first story he. Jo CID based story hy jo ky action, suspence aur cid ky khilaf new challenges sy bharpur hy. Umeed hy k ap sab isko kafi enjoy karyn gy. Agar story passand ay to please like zarur karyn, aur agar koi mistakes ya koi kami ho to comment kr k apny ideas zarur share karyn.**

**Now Friends! Get ready to read story**

There is late night...and Daya standing outside Abhijit's house.

**Daya: **Ye kia ho gaya hy abhijit ko. Beuro mn keh raha tha ghr pr milna. Adrak wali chay pilau ga..wahin beth kr batyn karyngy...11 bj gay hyn lekn abhijit na darwaza khol rha aur na phone utha rha hy...

huhhh...ho sakata so gaya ho mn b chalta hu subah dekhu ga...

Daya way to home.

Now it is 6am...Daya woke up and thought to get fresh. Suddenly phone rang...

**Daya: **Hello Inspector Daya here!

**Caller**!! Inspector Daya !! Tmhara pyara dost abhijit...janty ho kaha hy?? Nai na!! Mujhy pata hy wo kaha hy...Pr mn b nai batau ga...Hahahaha.

**Daya angrily replied:** Ek bar hath mn a ja...phr tera bap b batay ga ka abhijit kahan hy..

**Caller: **Daya sun ly ! Tujhy sirf itna btany k lie phone kia hy k tery dost abhijit ki jan khatry mn hy...Bacha sakat hy to bacha ly usy...Aur agar acp ko bataya to abhijeet gaya...Good by, Inspector Daya!!.

**Daya was very confused during entering in beuro**

When he entered the beuro

**Fready Said: **Good morning Daya Sir.

Daya ignored him and sat on his chair.

After some time ACP entered the beuro.

**Fready to ACP: **Sir !

**ACP: **Han fready bolo

**Fready: **Sir wo...Daya sir

**ACP: **Fready ! kia hua Daya ko.

**Fready**Sir wo Daya sir kuch badly badly sy lag rhy hyn...

**ACP: **Badly Badly lag rhy hyn matlab...kia hua hy usy..

**Fready:** Sir aj jb meny jb unhyn good morning bola to unhon ny dhian nai dia...aur ja ky apni chair pr beth gay aur kuch sochny lagy...mmmujhy to kuch samaj nai a rha sir..

**ACP:** Acha chalo koi bat nai mn dekhta hu usy...

**ACP came near to Daya.**

**ACP:** Daya !!...Daya!!. **when daya didn't replied then **ACP angrily said.."DAYYA !!!!!!"

**Daya in a showking way: **Sssir ap kb ay ??

**ACP: **Mn abi aya hun...kher tum batao.. sb theek hy na...Koi problem to nai hy...

**Daya with a fake smile:** Nai sir koi problem nai hy...sb theek hy...

**AC****P: **Hmm OK.

ACP looked at watch. The time is 10am. acp said ye abhijit kiu nai aya ab tk. Ye senior inspector ban gaya lekin iska bachpana nai gaya ab tk...

**Daya whispered: **Yehi to problem hy...

**Acp: **Daya tm ny kuch kaha.

**Daya: **Nai sir meny to kuch nai kaha...

**Suddenly DCP entered the beuro**

DCP said good morning to cid team...All team replied good morning sir...

**DCP: **ACP! Meri bat ghor sy suno...

Comissioner Sahb ka order hy k kal PPG School mn children's day ka function hy. Jis mn Minster Sahb ko b invite kia gaya hy...to tmhary team ko security ki zimadari di jati hy...security ka khas khyal rakhna ...

**ACP**: Sir!

**Next day**

After the performance of children the announcer announced that: "Ab mn Mantri G ko Manj par any ki darkhast karta hu k wo a kar bachon ki performance ka bary mn apny vichar den."

The minister came on the stage. As minister started the speach and just said "Davio aur sajjano Namashkar...Mn ap sb ka bht abhari hun k", and suddenly a blast occured.

There was chaos.

The cid team took over all. The wounded people were brought to hospital. No harm has been reached to the minister. Now CID team visited hospital to check the situation.

They came to beuro after checking all position. And Dcp was there...All cid team was standing in row and dcp asked while showing the newspaper "Kia hy ye...Meny tmhyn kaha tha na koi garbar nai hony chahie ...ye zimedari nibhai hy tum ny...Har news paper pr hr news channel pr yahi khabar chal rhi hy k cid k hoty huy ek blast ho gaya...Ab kia mn dikahy gy hum commissioner sab k...aur kia jawab dengy media ky sawalon ka...

A sudden noise found...when they looked out then found out that media hasreached and they started questioning the cid team.

**Media anchor: **ACP sir! ye blast kesy hua...ap ki muajudgi mn ye sb kesy hua. boliy sir ...puri mumbai ap sy is sawal ka jawab chahti hy...

**Acp: **Dekhie hum ny apni taraf sy sakht security ka intazam kar rkha tha...aur ab b hamari team ny ziada nuqsan hony nai dia...aur jo kuch hua uska hamy b kukh hy...hm apni taraf say puri koshish kr rhy hyn...Mujrim ziada der cid sy bach nai sakty.

**An other anker:** khak koshish kar rhy hyn acp sab...bachon ko to bacha nai pay...us waqt ap ki team kia kr rhi thi...

**Nikhil: **Dekho bht bol rhy ho...agar hum wahan na hoty to minister sab aurjo log bach pay hyn wo b na bach paty...hm ny apni taraf sy bht hi achi tarah security ka intazam kia tha...

**An other anker: **Acha bht acha intazam kia tha...to phr ye sab kesy ho gaya...

**Acp: **Dunga ...iska jawab bht jald dunga...(Angrily)

Cid team went to beuro...

**ACP: **ye dono hyn kahan...kr kia rhy hyn...nikhil phone lagao daya ko.

**Nikhil;** Sir ! Daya sir ka phone switch off a rha hy.

**Acp: **Kia! phone b switch off hy...Abi jeet phone ko lagao dekho uska number lagta hy kia...

**Purvi: **Sir! abhijit sir ka phone b switch off hy...

**Acp: **Ye dekho! iska b phone switch off hy...Na phone utha rhy hyn aur na hi beuro a rhy hyn...ab ek hi rasta hy...Pruvi! Sachin! abhi isi waqt abhijit k ghr jao...dekho kuch maloom hota hy kia... Nikhil aur freedy ! tum daya ke ghr jao...dekho usky ghr sy kia pata chalta hy...

**Sachin: **Sir ap abhijit aur daya sir pr shak kr rhy hyn?

**Acp: **Jb tk ye beuro mn a kr sb kuch sach nai bataty tb tk mujhy in pr shak rhy ga...aur jin pr shak ho un sy puch tach karna hamari duty hy...is lie follow my orders.

**Sachin: **Sir!!

**Chapter 1 closed**

**_Frnds jald hi_ _milyn gy new chapter k sath tb tk enjoy cid py attack part 1 Agar pasand ay to like aur comment zarur karyn..._**

**_ Writer : Sheeraz Ahmed_**


	2. CID PE ATTACK 2

**Dosto Ye meri first story he. Jo CID based story hy jo ky action, suspence aur cid ky khilaf new challenges sy bharpur hy. Umeed hy k ap sab isko kafi enjoy karyn gy. Agar story passand ay to please like zarur karyn, aur agar koi mistakes ya koi kami ho to comment kr k apny ideas zarur share karyn.**

**Now Friends! Get ready to read story**

There is late night...and Daya standing outside Abhijit's house.

**Daya: **Ye kia ho gaya hy abhijit ko. Beuro mn keh raha tha ghr pr milna. Adrak wali chay pilau ga..wahin beth kr batyn karyngy...11 bj gay hyn lekn abhijit na darwaza khol rha aur na phone utha rha hy...

huhhh...ho sakata so gaya ho mn b chalta hu subah dekhu ga...

Daya way to home.

Now it is 6am...Daya woke up and thought to get fresh. Suddenly phone rang...

**Daya: **Hello Inspector Daya here!

**Caller**!! Inspector Daya !! Tmhara pyara dost abhijit...janty ho kaha hy?? Nai na!! Mujhy pata hy wo kaha hy...Pr mn b nai batau ga...Hahahaha.

**Daya angrily replied:** Ek bar hath mn a ja...phr tera bap b batay ga ka abhijit kahan hy..

**Caller: **Daya sun ly ! Tujhy sirf itna btany k lie phone kia hy k tery dost abhijit ki jan khatry mn hy...Bacha sakat hy to bacha ly usy...Aur agar acp ko bataya to abhijeet gaya...Good by, Inspector Daya!!.

**Daya was very confused during entering in beuro**

When he entered the beuro

**Fready Said: **Good morning Daya Sir.

Daya ignored him and sat on his chair.

After some time ACP entered the beuro.

**Fready to ACP: **Sir !

**ACP: **Han fready bolo

**Fready: **Sir wo...Daya sir

**ACP: **Fready ! kia hua Daya ko.

**Fready**Sir wo Daya sir kuch badly badly sy lag rhy hyn...

**ACP: **Badly Badly lag rhy hyn matlab...kia hua hy usy..

**Fready:** Sir aj jb meny jb unhyn good morning bola to unhon ny dhian nai dia...aur ja ky apni chair pr beth gay aur kuch sochny lagy...mmmujhy to kuch samaj nai a rha sir..

**ACP:** Acha chalo koi bat nai mn dekhta hu usy...

**ACP came near to Daya.**

**ACP:** Daya !!...Daya!!. **when daya didn't replied then **ACP angrily said.."DAYYA !!!!!!"

**Daya in a showking way: **Sssir ap kb ay ??

**ACP: **Mn abi aya hun...kher tum batao.. sb theek hy na...Koi problem to nai hy...

**Daya with a fake smile:** Nai sir koi problem nai hy...sb theek hy...

**AC****P: **Hmm OK.

ACP looked at watch. The time is 10am. acp said ye abhijit kiu nai aya ab tk. Ye senior inspector ban gaya lekin iska bachpana nai gaya ab tk...

**Daya whispered: **Yehi to problem hy...

**Acp: **Daya tm ny kuch kaha.

**Daya: **Nai sir meny to kuch nai kaha...

**Suddenly DCP entered the beuro**

DCP said good morning to cid team...All team replied good morning sir...

**DCP: **ACP! Meri bat ghor sy suno...

Comissioner Sahb ka order hy k kal PPG School mn children's day ka function hy. Jis mn Minster Sahb ko b invite kia gaya hy...to tmhary team ko security ki zimadari di jati hy...security ka khas khyal rakhna ...

**ACP**: Sir!

**Next day**

After the performance of children the announcer announced that: "Ab mn Mantri G ko Manj par any ki darkhast karta hu k wo a kar bachon ki performance ka bary mn apny vichar den."

The minister came on the stage. As minister started the speach and just said "Davio aur sajjano Namashkar...Mn ap sb ka bht abhari hun k", and suddenly a blast occured.

There was chaos.

The cid team took over all. The wounded people were brought to hospital. No harm has been reached to the minister. Now CID team visited hospital to check the situation.

They came to beuro after checking all position. And Dcp was there...All cid team was standing in row and dcp asked while showing the newspaper "Kia hy ye...Meny tmhyn kaha tha na koi garbar nai hony chahie ...ye zimedari nibhai hy tum ny...Har news paper pr hr news channel pr yahi khabar chal rhi hy k cid k hoty huy ek blast ho gaya...Ab kia mn dikahy gy hum commissioner sab k...aur kia jawab dengy media ky sawalon ka...

A sudden noise found...when they looked out then found out that media hasreached and they started questioning the cid team.

**Media anchor: **ACP sir! ye blast kesy hua...ap ki muajudgi mn ye sb kesy hua. boliy sir ...puri mumbai ap sy is sawal ka jawab chahti hy...

**Acp: **Dekhie hum ny apni taraf sy sakht security ka intazam kar rkha tha...aur ab b hamari team ny ziada nuqsan hony nai dia...aur jo kuch hua uska hamy b kukh hy...hm apni taraf say puri koshish kr rhy hyn...Mujrim ziada der cid sy bach nai sakty.

**An other anker:** khak koshish kar rhy hyn acp sab...bachon ko to bacha nai pay...us waqt ap ki team kia kr rhi thi...

**Nikhil: **Dekho bht bol rhy ho...agar hum wahan na hoty to minister sab aurjo log bach pay hyn wo b na bach paty...hm ny apni taraf sy bht hi achi tarah security ka intazam kia tha...

**An other anker: **Acha bht acha intazam kia tha...to phr ye sab kesy ho gaya...

**Acp: **Dunga ...iska jawab bht jald dunga...(Angrily)

Cid team went to beuro...

**ACP: **ye dono hyn kahan...kr kia rhy hyn...nikhil phone lagao daya ko.

**Nikhil;** Sir ! Daya sir ka phone switch off a rha hy.

**Acp: **Kia! phone b switch off hy...Abi jeet phone ko lagao dekho uska number lagta hy kia...

**Purvi: **Sir! abhijit sir ka phone b switch off hy...

**Acp: **Ye dekho! iska b phone switch off hy...Na phone utha rhy hyn aur na hi beuro a rhy hyn...ab ek hi rasta hy...Pruvi! Sachin! abhi isi waqt abhijit k ghr jao...dekho kuch maloom hota hy kia... Nikhil aur freedy ! tum daya ke ghr jao...dekho usky ghr sy kia pata chalta hy...

**Sachin: **Sir ap abhijit aur daya sir pr shak kr rhy hyn?

**Acp: **Jb tk ye beuro mn a kr sb kuch sach nai bataty tb tk mujhy in pr shak rhy ga...aur jin pr shak ho un sy puch tach karna hamari duty hy...is lie follow my orders.

**Sachin: **Sir!!

**Chapter 1 closed**

**_Frnds jald hi_ _milyn gy new chapter k sath tb tk enjoy cid py attack part 1 Agar pasand ay to like aur comment zarur karyn..._**

**_ Writer : Sheeraz Ahmed_**


End file.
